Elvis Was A Wolf Man, No Really, He Was
by MissPoisonedAddiction1
Summary: Bella finds some humor in Elvis Presley's songs and turns it on the pack because they ain't nothing but some hound dogs who can't help falling in love and getting a fever. Puns ahoy!


**Authors Note:**

_Ah, was listening to the King and just thought this up. Was going for funny rather then angsty. But anywho! Hope you all enjoy this, I had fun writing it! No, really, I did._

* * *

Jacob Black notices things. Bella doesn't like listening to the radio. Bella doesn't like watching TV. Bella answers the phone as soon as it rings once. Bella checks her email daily.

He also notices changes in her when the months trickle by. She isn't scared of him. She was okay when she found out—thanks to the bitch, Leah—that he was a wolf. Quilet blood pumping hotly through his veins. He likes to think she's getting better when she lets the phone ring twice before answering and even watches some cartoons with him some times.

He notices she's looking for something (someone) but never really finding. He notices she's beginning to like some of the old music, some country when she suddenly turns on the radio one day. Kenny Chesney filters through the night air as they sit on the hood of his car and watch the stars (cheesy, but she doesn't want to see a movie) and she leans against him when she shivers. He rubs her arm gently.

She kisses his cheek.

And then he starts to worry. Visibly, so when he comes home that night and his eyes are wide and unseeing as his father asks if he's okay. But he's not, really, because he thinks he might imprint and lose Bella. The feeling of Bella. The smell of her.

Everything.

He starts to stay inside more often after that.

* * *

She comes to visit, and doesn't complain when the pack shows up, all grins and doe-eyes to see her. He likes to think she's home.

* * *

Graduation turns out to be a ball-buster when she tells him he can't go. When he asks why not she shrugs and says casually "I don't want anybody else looking at you…"

And he knows she's jealous and it's cute.

He shows up anyway, in the car park later with the pack; with Kim and Rachel in tow, earning stares and gasps.

She shakes her head, punches his arm lightly and laughs. Charlie grins, pats Billy on the back and they all go out to dinner to celebrate—everybody's treat. The boys stuff their guts on pizza and garlic bread while Bella and Leah debate the newest iPod. Lame conversation, but it's the only one Leah and Bella can talk about without Leah feeling like a pansy.

The place is loud and filled with laughter and it feels great. Until Bella has a few glasses of wine with Leah—Charlie keeps a close eye on her—and she stumbles over to the old jukebox and slips in a dollar. She fiddles with the buttons, grinning childishly the whole time. Kim and Rachel eye her suspiciously, taking sips of their drinks when suddenly Rachel walks over, eyes the song and then snorts the wine all over the place. Leah gapes when she follows suit and then just shakes her head.

Elvis Presley's Hound Dog sounds out and the entire pack stare at Bella as Rachel and her laugh like crazy hyenas, Kim giggling impishly. Leah even cracks a smile.

Then the pack all grumble and say they're full (they're never full) and they all leave, Rachel and Bella clinging to each other in hysterics.

"That was such a good song!" Bella says, her eyes all glassy and lips wet and Jacob wants to kiss her—if not for the song playing in the background, he would have.

Little does he know the puns have just begun.

* * *

It starts again at Clair's birthday party when she suddenly lithely slips a CD into the stereo and darts over to him. He blinks at her when she grins, sitting on his lap—they're not dating (yet)—and all the imprinters have snuggled up close. Quil and Clair have fallen asleep on the couch, all the little kids gone for the night, Jared hugging Kim tightly, Rachel and Paul making goo-goo eyes, when the Kings voice tells them "I can't help falling in love with you" they all stop, and at this point Rachel is full on choking on a piece of cake, Paul worriedly eyeing her, hand ready to slap it out of her.

Bella just smirks softly, murmurs the lyrics and he thinks the songs done more good then harm, because she really, really, really is giving him some wood with those lips.

* * *

She taps her foot to this beat and he knows what it is before she can say it and slaps his hand on her knee, ceasing the movements. He kisses her face all over.

"Baby, please, no more Elvis… Please, please, please!" he practically begs when she starts to whistle Fever.

She grins, and kisses him, whispering against his lips "Okay, okay… But you know Elvis is a Wolf man?"

He smiles back, hands sliding under her shirt, stroking soft skin as he kisses her neck.

"Are you into Wolfs, too?" he asks playfully nipping her neck. She grins.

"I don't know. I've always wanted a cat…"

That's when he nearly loses his shit.

"Play Elvis all you want just don't—for the love of God—get a cat."

And yeah, he kind of doesn't care for the future right now.

He just hopes she doesn't get a cat.

Elvis was better anyways.


End file.
